


Learning Something New

by SweetTale4u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late response to the GrangerSnape100 LJ Ice Cream Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Something New

 

His eyes glued to her mouth, her technique was expert, her explanation…tantalizing.

"Severus, it's all in the twist of the wrist, the stroke of the tongue, the way my mouth opens to capture it as my hand brings it to my mouth."

"I-I can see. Your explanation and demonstration is certainly helping me arrive at a most desired conclusion."

Pulling her mouth away she smiles wide at him, she asks "What's that then?"

"I can honestly say I have never felt anything akin to this before when I did it."

" _Really_ , I thought everyone ate ice cream the same way."


End file.
